<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quit bugging me by CheezPleez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812635">Quit bugging me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez'>CheezPleez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starwars the clone wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tech finds a new specimine to study and Crosshair is less than thrilled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quit bugging me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/gifts">underworldqueen13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For underworldqueen because she is a crazy bug lady</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tech" crosshair hissed as Wrecker snickered behind him, "get that thing OUT OF MY ROOM!"</p><p> </p><p>Tech ignored him and continued to set up a terrarium on the unused shelf. "I need this specimen. There is no room for the terrarium in my room."</p><p>"Put it in Hunter's room."</p><p>"I can't. It sings at night and releases spores to attract prey or if threatened. We are worried his heightened senses may take issue with that."</p><p>"Well then put it in Wrecker's room."</p><p>"It will become stressed from loud noise. While Wrecker would love to house her and her babies it simply isn't safe."</p><p>"Bb..b.babies?! There's gonna be more of those little sith spawn?"</p><p>Tech leaned a little closer to the tank "yes. She is going to be a good mother aren't you?"</p><p>Crosshair cringed "why are you like this? Is it because you sympathize with how kriffin' tiny they are?"</p><p>Tech scowled at him for a moment. "That fluorescent arachnea is very rare and her toxins are very useful especially as an anticoagulant but also as a stim that might be able to help both Hunter and Wrecker. You will treat stardust and her offspring with care and respect. Is that clear?"</p><p>He huffed at Tech crossing his arms. "You named it stardust? And now I'm supposed to take care of it?"</p><p>"No. You merely have to share living quarters with her. I will be taking care of her."</p><p>************************************************</p><p>Tech was right, it did sing. A lot. It also didn't help that it lit up in the darkness.</p><p>He could learn to tune it out like he had Wrecker's snoring but the bugs song was always different. A few nights Wrecker and Tech took it out into the other room to listen to her sing and he was able to get some rest.</p><p>"I've been able to work with her Toxin's. The compound is very versatile for many things. This will keep us from needing to ask the long necks for a Reg. Medic fir the team since they won't give us heavy supplies otherwise."</p><p>Hunter smiled "good work Tech."</p><p>"Great we don't need a reg medic because of tech's magic singing bug" Crosshair practically snarled.</p><p>"Problem Cross?" Hunter carefully asked.</p><p>"THAT THING IS KEEPING ME UP AND IF IT KEEPS DOING IT I'M GOING TO SQUASH IT!"</p><p>Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose "we need that bug Cross."</p><p>"Then you put it in your room and let it keep you up."</p><p>He shook his head "Tech can we relocate the bug to the kitchen?"</p><p>"I suppose we could."</p><p>Crosshair glared "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT A MONTH AGO!"</p><p>"She was at a crucial stage of integration and I was concerned that our normal comings and goings would stress her out but now that she knows us it shouldn't be an issue."</p><p>"I wont have to bother cross when I wanna hold her."</p><p>He cringed at Wrecker "you WANT to hold that thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aw Cross she's cute. She has colorful fuzz and sometimes she dances while she sings. It's adorable."</p><p>He rolled his eyes "it's a bug, it is NOT adorable."</p><p>Hunter smirked "might change your mind if that bug saves your life."</p><p>"IT.IS.A.BUG. it won't be saving any part of me now get IT out of my room."</p><p>************************************************</p><p>Crosshair tried to keep from screaming bit it hurt too much as Tech tried to look at the shrapnel embedded in his torso. </p><p>"Why on earth did you try to out shoot a slugthrower?"</p><p>Hunter rushed over "we got bigger problems. There's something on those bullets."</p><p>"Shit. The enforcer wasn't playin'. Who knew that planet was claimed by Hutts. He gonna be ok?"</p><p>Crosshair reached for Wrecker's arm "please, hit me make this stop. KRIFF it hurts so much."</p><p>"Shhh Tech's workin on it. Gonna be ok."</p><p>Tech swore under his breath. "I can't find a place to run and Iv. I need him calmed down."</p><p>He continued trying to work as best he could but Crosshair screaming and thrashing was making it difficult. "Hunter get stardust NOW!"</p><p> </p><p>Crosshair's eyes went wide. "Keep it away! keep it away! No bug! no bug!"</p><p>Wrecker and Hunter held him down while Tech placed the spider on his exposed  skin and poked at her a bit. After a few moments of agitating her she bit down missing the tool and getting crosshair. He began to feel woozy and weightless but at least the pain was gone. When he closed his eyes he saw Wrecker holding his hand as he sat with his head in his lap.</p><p>************************************************</p><p>"Goodness he's waking up. Hunter! Wrecker!"</p><p>"Stop yellin'" he croaked as the bright room came into view.</p><p>He was surprised to see Master Secura at his bedside changing a cool cloth on his head. His brothers filed in alongside commander Bly.</p><p>"Welcome back soldier."</p><p>"Kark you scared us. Tech couldn't wake you back up."</p><p>Wrecker laughed nervously "he thought he killed you. Thankfully the problem wasn't his calculations. Lucky miss Aayla heard our distress call."</p><p>Bly cleared his throat.</p><p>"Sorry, General Secura." </p><p>She smiled "no worries. Your brothers use of that spider was quite ingenious. I have him working with our medic to synthesize some emergency stims. You were fortunate to have had something like that otherwise I fear your brothers would have suffered quite a loss."</p><p>Tech sheepishly poked his head in the door. "I see he is awake."</p><p>"Commander let us give them some privacy."</p><p>As soon as they were gone Tech all but threw himself at crosshair "I'm so sorry. I almost killed you. I was so scared and nothing worked and and and.."</p><p>Crosshair just pulled him closer. "That bug is why I'm here. You did what you needed to."</p><p>Hunter nodded "only downside of tocin straight from her was it reacted badly with the Bacta but I've been assured that's been addressed. We're gonna be here a couple days till we can put you back on the marauder. The long necks agreed to give us proper medic training to prevent any other calamities when possible."</p><p>Tech moved to get up but Crosshair pulled him closer  "stay tell me all about how you showed them regs a thing or two with your magic bug."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>